Henry Bendix (Wildstorm Universe)
Shortly after Stormwatch's reorganization, Bendix was approached by an alternate universe version of himself. The doppleganger offered Bendix a chance to explore the Bleed. In exchange, he asked Bendix to allow him to replace him. This alternate Bendix attempted to forcibly shape an orderly world and was killed by Jenny Sparks after he slaughtered members of a superhero team, The Changer, that were attempting to create a crime-free utopia. At the time, members of Stormwatch believed this to be the real Bendix gone insane. The new Weatherman, Jackson King, even believed Bendix's madness was a result of the cybernetic implants (which were part of the Weatherman's job), and refused to have them himself. After exploring the Bleed and gathering allies, Bendix returned to his world in 2004. Discovering that The Authority was now in charge of America, he devised a plan to remove them from power whilst, at the same time, breaking up the team. His plan was successful. Following that, he assumed control of the shattered Secret Monarchy, the loose coalition of secret groups that ran the world behind the scenes. He implemented an active post-human advancement agenda, facilitating integration of Kherubim and other otherworldly technology into American (and to a lesser extent, global) society. In 2008, he faced off against the reorganized Authority. After a prolonged struggle, he was killed by Midnighter. Post-Worldstorm Bendix had a son named William Bendix. The spitting image of his father, the younger Bendix was the child of a call girl that Henry paid off to raise on her own in secret. William was recruited by Jackson King to be the new Weatherman (no longer a leadership role) for the reconstituted Stormwatch Prime. This was due to most of the cybernetic integration systems having been designed for Henry's physiology, so William was the obvious choice. While seemingly a bit maniacal, William seemed to be deeply concerned that he would turn into his father, despite King's faith that he was his own man. William's main goal was to crack his father's "memory tower," containing his most secret files. He managed to do this by uncovering a secret bunker in the Nevada desert, leading to a battle between The Authority and Stormwatch Prime for custody of it's contents. During the battle, an A.I. copy of Henry Bendix activated in response, and proceeded to release zombie-like clones of his secret Stormwatch team, seduce Rose Tattoo to his side yet again, and install itself in a younger cloned body which had been engineered with the powers and abilities of every superhuman present. William arrived at the scene and convinced Rose to kill the clone of his father, but not before he was seriously wounded by the reborn Henry Bendix. Although his body was not found by either of the teams after the resulting destruction of the bunker; the horrifically scarred William emerged from the wreckage, his father having psychically grafted his own consciousness onto William's mind. In control of his son's body, Bendix mused that the body was young and strong enough. Alternate Bendix The alternate Bendix who replaced the original had a substantial impact on the team as well, though in a much more negative way. While the original Bendix had an undoubtedly ruthless and cold-hearted side, the new one was an entirely self-centred, psychotic individual pursuing an ultra-conservative agenda. He had a bizarre romantic affair with Rose Tattoo, the Spirit of Murder, apparently being attracted to her lust for death and destruction. The new Bendix was first defeated after attacking a group of superhumans attempting to establish a utopia in South America. Though believed dead at Jenny Sparks's hands, Bendix had in fact escaped to an alternate dimension. There he prepared an elaborate scheme to destroy the Authority, the successors of Stormwatch. | Powers = * : Bendix install himself in a younger cloned body which had been engineered with the powers and abilities of various super-humans, such as; The Authority, StormWatch Prime, and StormWatch. ** : Winter. ** : Apollo. ** : Apollo. ** : Fahrenheit. ** : Fuji. ** : Impetus. ** : Battalion. | Abilities = * ** ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Cybernetic Networking Implants | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the Monarchy series, Henry Bendix appears, claiming to have planned his death by Jenny Sparks so that he could become an imaginary being, capable of assisting the Weavers and the Monarchy in their battle against Chimaera. Jackson King visits Bendix' home and finds his childhood diary there. In it Bendix relates the events of his first contact with the Weavers. The Authority: Revolution series seems to have retconned these events away. Therefore it is also unclear whether his youth in Maladyville, Mississippi is still part of continuity. | Trivia = * Henry created Midnighter's and Apollo's Genetic Enhancements. * In the multiverse Henry Bendix is a rare concept only possessing at least 2 or 4 counterparts while everyone else has as many counterparts as their exists realities. *Benix has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: [https://imagecomics.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Youngblood_Vol_1_7 Team Youngblood #7]. | Links = }} Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:StormWatch members Category:Pointed Ears Category:Leaders Category:Criminals